Drowning Voice
by Tchaifoxky
Summary: Inuyasha's a hot bad boy that just moved to Tokyo, Kagome is a quiet girl who completely obeys her abusive father who moved to Tokyo four years ago. What happens when they meet? InuKag ALL THE WAY! Also a bit of MirSan
1. Chapter 1

_**Drowning Voice**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"It's official, Kagome Higurashi shall go to live with her father in Tokyo." With the pounding of the mallet time seemed to slow down for Kagome. She saw her mother, brother, and grandfather shed tears, and her father smile in triumph. Kagome herself didn't know what to think.

But now she did. It had been almost four years since that fateful day. Let's just say, she was happy. She didn't know any different. The beatings she received, she thought it was normal, she thought she got them when she deserved it. She thought that children were meant to be seen and never heard. She thought that she shouldn't make friends, especially with those who 'defied' there parents and talked. That's simply all that she had known, and all that her father wanted her to know. Did she miss her old friends back in Kyoto? Well, no, she had forgotten all about them, her father told her to.

"Kagome, wake up!" her father yelled at her daughter, still sleeping in her bed. She immediately got out of bed, got dressed in a black and teal plaid skirt (the cute kind of plaid skirt), and a black u-line shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbow. She wore silver flats. She put on light pink lipgloss, and in the back of her hair was a black and teal plaid bow. When she got downstairs she made bacon and eggs for her father. When he was finished with his breakfast he said, "Very good Kagome, now go off to school." She nodded her head and went out the door. Although she was slightly hungry she didn't say anything, she believed that teens should make breakfast for their parents but never eat it themselves.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Sango, are you sure this is the right school?" a disgruntled teenage boy with silver hair, dog ears, and golden eyes asked. "For the thousandth time YES Inuyasha!" "This seems a lot nicer than I expected." Another boy, with dark blue eyes and dark hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, added. Inuyasha sighed, he hated school, 'just an excuse for adults to bore kids out of their minds.' He thought.

When they entered the school it was chaos. Everyone went up to them like a swarm of flies, all asking them questions. The guys went after Sango, the girls went for Inuyasha. They did go for Miroku to, until they found out that he was a pervert. Some of the girls even ventured to say, "Will you be my boyfriend?" to those girls he replied, "I've only just seen you and you already ask me out?" Inuyasha only barely noticed a girl, she just kept walking as though she didn't even see the huge group standing in the middle of the hall. Then the bell rang, and the swarm dispersed. Leaving Inuyasha and his friends. He was still thinking about that girl as he got to class.

Inuyasha was sitting there leaning back his feet up on the desk, his arms behind his head. **(you know the typical hot bad boy)** he was thinking about that girl who was in the hall. He hadn't seen her yet, but he wanted to. 'Something's different about her. Hmmm, maybe I'll force someone to tell me about her.' "Inuyasha! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled, "Whatever." He said simply, still in the same position, and then he went back to his thoughts. All the girls sighed, "Wow, he's so cool." They said to each other. The teacher looked like he was about to pull out his hair in frustration. "Inuyasha, tomorrow can you wear something better?" he asked. Inuyasha looked down at his clothes. He was wearing the black school jacket open showing a blood red shirt that showed off his perfectly toned chest and abs. He wore black pants that were a little low but not too low. "What you jealous?" All the girls giggled, the teacher turned red, with anger or embarresment who knows? Probably both. "That's not it at all!" "Just keep telling yourself that teach." With that Inuyasha stopped paying attention.

 _ **After Class during Lunch**_

Kagome was walking through the halls on her way to class. People were passing her, talking in whispers as they passed. After four years they still did that. She just kept walking ahead, trying to keep tears back. They might have stopped with the jeering, but it was painful. Did they forget that she was human too? Just because she obeyed her father she was like an oddity. It was hard enough as it was. She wanted to talk so badly, she wanted her voice be heard, but her father told her that it was wrong. 'Stop thinking these foolish thoughts.' She chided herself 'Children should be seen and not heard right?' she kept walking until she got to her usual lunch spot. A shady spot underneath a tree, all alone. Was she lonely? Maybe, but she always blocked out her heart, just as her father told her.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Inuyasha wanted to find that girl, he was somehow attracted to her. He went over to a girl who was standing alone near a locker. He placed his hand on the locker above her head, he leaned really close to her face. The girl was blushing, 'I always have these affects on girls. Now I can say anything to her and she won't care.' He then looked her right in the eyes, then leaned near her ear, close enough that he was almost touching it. "I have a question to ask you." The girl shivered, "Ask away." She whispered. "I would like to find this girl, but I don't know her name. Can you help me?" "Sure, what did she look like?" "She had on a black and teal plaid skirt, black hair…" "Kagome," Inuyasha was taken back in surprise. "Excuse me?" "The girls name is Kagome Higurashi." "Thanks." He then got out of that position and walked away, leaving the girl standing there blushing.

He walked up to another girl, she had black hair wore red skinny jeans and a white shirt with a red boy on it. Her hair was up in a high ponytail tied with a white bow. "Excuse me, I would like to ask you something." The girl turned around and smiled "Sure, what do you need cutie?" that disgusted Inuyasha but he didn't let it show on his face. "Do you know where Kagome Higurashi is?" "Why of course baby, but I don't think you want to talk to her." This surprised Inuyasha, "Why not?" "Well you see, we think that Kagome is mute. Even if she's not, she's really strange. One of my friends, Kanna, she went up to Kagome, and Kagome just walked away. It was really quite rude of her. And.. Hey! Where did he go?"

'That can't be right. This must be some other person at this school, it can't be her, and she would never do such a thing. Wait, the girl I knew didn't look like that anyways, so I'm good for now.' Inuyasha was trying to find Kagome, all he asked was a simple question and that girl gave a lecture, not an answer. "Hey Inuyasha!" his ears turned in the direction of the noise, it was Miroku. He stopped. "So did you hear about that girl?" "What girl?" "Her name is Kagome Higurashi, seems like people like to gossip about her. Apparently she often shows up to school with bruises." Inuyasha turned around and faced Miroku and Sango. "Did you see her?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha, then wiggled his eyebrows, "Inuyasha, you naughty boy." Inuyasha knocked his friend on the head, "You're seriously messed up Miroku." "Well, Sango and I did see you with that girl earlier." Sango spoke up before Miroku said something perverted, "What was that by the way?" Inuyasha looked away, "Whatever, let's find this girl." Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "Why do you want to find this girl?" Sango asked. "Why do you ask so many questions?" he said roughly. With that he kept on walking.

 **So how did you like it? Just so you know I might start up The Four Shadows again, that is only if I get enough reviews for it. I'm at a loss for what to write next, it'll be great if you help me out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

They eventually found Kagome, sitting all alone next to a big tree. It looked so peaceful there. They walked up to her. "Excuse me? May we sit here?" The girl didn't even look up, she just kept on drawing. "Hey, she asked you a question!" Inuyasha yelled. She ignored him. He then knelt down and played hottie. He grabbed her chin and gently tilted it upward to have her look into his eyes. "May we…" Kagome brought her hand up and knocked his hand away. She then went back to her work. Inuyasha was surprised; no girl ever resisted that move. Inuyasha then looked down to see what she was drawing. It was a picture of a girl, the girl was beautiful and reminded him of Kagome, but the girl appeared to be drowning. The girl wasn't struggling though; it was almost as if she accepted her fate. It looked so real, he wanted to reach in the picture and save the girl. Then the girl shut the book closed and walked off. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango started to follow her. The girl turned around suddenly and glared at them, as if to say, 'Why don't you just leave me alone!?' "We won't leave you alone, not until you agree to hang out with us." Sango told the girl. Then Sango put on her puppy eye face, she was famous for that at her old school back in Kyoto. Although she still wasn't as good as Inuyasha, well come on he was a half _dog_ demon! Kagome didn't stand a chance.

Kagome sighed, then she put out her hand and smiled. A sign of her friendship. That image of her holding out her hand reminded Inuyasha of something, but he couldn't remember what. "Ok, so Kagome I just bought this new swim suit outfit yesterday, and since Inuyasha has a _humongous_ pool in his back yard I was wondering if you would wish to come over tomorrow since it's Saturday." Kagome hesitated. "Don't worry I'll get you a new swimsuit." Then Sango pulled another puppy face, Kagome thought a little bit, then she nodded. "Great we're going to have so much fun!" she squealed. Kagome still was a little unsure, she then started to chew on the very tip of her nail.

 _ **Saturday**_

"Ok, time for you to get out of the house!" Kagome's father yelled up the stairs. You see Kagome's father had a policy, Kagome was to get out of the house exactly at 7:30 in the morning and return exactly at 10:00 pm., what she was to do during that time? Anything except speak and come home. She also wasn't to spend any money. So usually that meant she never got any food or water during the weekend. When Kagome got downstairs, "Also Kagome, you are not to return at all until tomorrow night at 10:00 pm got it?" Kagome nodded. She kissed her father on the cheek and walked out the door.

"Hey Kagome! Are you ready to go shopping?" It was 9:00 the time that Sango and Kagome agreed to go shopping. "So Kagome what were you doing last night?" Sango asked catching Kagome by surprise. 'What do you mean?' her look said. Sango was starting to be able to read Kagome's facial expressions. "Well, you look really tired." Sango told her. Kagome waved her hand as if to say, 'Nothing, it doesn't really matter.' Sango looked at Kagome for a second then shrugged it off.

"OK! Let's go shopping!" She threw her fist in the air. She was clearly pumped. Kagome smiled and raised her fist in the air with Sango. They then got into Sango's zenvo and drove off to the mall.

When they got to the swimsuit store Sango pulled to a bunch of swimsuits for Kagome to try on. After forever Kagome put on a pretty onepiece swimsuit with straps and looked like a greek goddesses swimsuit. It was chiffon fabric going across in an 'X'. The color was a dark green ombre to light green. When Kagome got out of the changing stall to show Sango, Sango gasped. This made Kagome feel uncomfortable. "Oh my gosh Kagome! That looks gorgeous on you! We are getting that one for you. Now hurry up and get changed back into your clothes so I can pay for it. Don't worry Kagome, I can totally afford the swimsuit for you. Think of it as a belated or early birthday present." Kagome thought a little bit until Sango did her puppy eyes, Kagome sighed and nodded her head. She went back into the stall.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Inuyasha and Miroku were lounging on the sofa. They had not yet changed into their swimsuits yet. **(might as well describe their clothes right?)** Inuyasha was wearing black jeans, and no shirt but had a red and red hoodie on. (he was warm and he had two at least wear pants and a jacket on in the house if he didn't wear a shirt.) Miroku had on a purple t-shirt unbuttoned half-way down, he also had on black shorts. "When are the girls going to get here, I'm hot and want to swim." Inuyasha complained. "Patient, Sango took Kagome to get a new swimsuit. You know Sango, she probably is having Kagome try on every swimsuit in the store." A shadow then loomed over him, "What was that _monk?_ " Miroku turned around, slightly scared, "Oh hello Sango dear, beauty, the love of my life. When did you get here?" "You're so full of crap. Come on Kagome, let's go get our swimsuits on." With that Sango stormed out of the room, dragging Kagome along with her. The two boys looked at eachother, then Inuyasha got up, "Where are you going?" Miroku asked. "Where do you think? Going to go get ready to go swim."

 _ **After about five minutes**_

"Where are those…..two…." Inuyasha then caught sight of Kagome. She looked like a goddess to him. She stepped up shyly to him, she blushing as bright as a cherry starburst. He then realized why, she had probably never seen a guy with his shirt off. He smirked, "What, never seen a man half naked before?" This caused Kagome to blush even harder. She then looked up at him and grabbed his hand an led him over to the edge of the pool. She closed her eyes and brought her face up close to his cheek. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Then with one great shove, she pushed him into the water. He fell with a huge splash. When he resurfaced he saw her with her hand up to her face, silently laughing. Sango and Miroku had already jumped into the pool and were having a water battle.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Inuyasha got out of the pool, Kagome's eyes widened. She ran to the other side of the pool away from him. He quickly reached the other side though, the demon blood in him boosting his speed. He caught up to her easily. He then picked her up bridal style and leaned her over the side of the pool. She quickly grabbed onto his neck, and buried her head in his chest. She was clinging to him, almost as if for dear life. When he looked again, he noticed that she was shaking like a leaf. His eyes, once devilish, softened. "You can't swim can you?" She looked up, and shook her head. "Then why did you agree to swim with us?" The expression in her eyes told him, 'Sango looked so excited, I couldn't say no.' Inuyasha smiled, "How about we have fun on the shallow end, that way you can stand and you won't have to worry about drowning." Kagome smiled in gratitude. 'Her smile is so beautiful. I hope that I can make her smile more. Wait, I didn't just think that did I?' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. "Hey guys! Let's have some fun in the shallow end ok?" "Sure thing, I like the shallow end better anyway." Sango and Miroku both swam over to the shallow end.

When Kagome stepped into the water, it was her first time in eight years. She had never learned to swim when she was younger. Excitement spread across her face, her eyes twinkled, and she smiled brightly. Then her eyes turned slightly devilish. She splashed Inuyasha right in the face. Sango high-fived Kagome. Then they both teamed up on Miroku. "Oh, two-on-two is it? Inuyasha let's show these girls our awesome teamwork." Their little game lasted for hours. It was starting to get dark and they all got hungry.

They went inside and Inuyasha ordered some ramen to be made from the kitchens and brought down to them. "So Kagome, when do you have to go home?" Sango asked Kagome. She looked away. A single tear trailed down her cheek. She then grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and wrote, ' _I can't come home tonight, and can't come home until 10:00 pm.'_ All three of her friends were shocked. "Why aren't you allowed home?" Sango asked, the shock clearly expressed. Kagome looked up confused, her expression said, 'Don't your parents do the same for you?' "Well that's ok, Kagome you can come over to my house tonight." Kagome's eyes brightened up, hope and happiness shining through them.

Inuyasha was staring off into space. "Inuyasha! Hello! Dinner is here! Aren't you going to eat?" Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts. He saw the ramen on the table, and instantly ate all of his plus Miroku's. "Hey, that's mine!" he whined, "Not anymore." Inuyasha said still stuffing his face with Miroku's ramen. Then a sound reached Inuyasha's doggy ears. The most beautiful, full of life and love. He looked up to see Kagome giggling. Not silently, real actual giggles, like the sound of bells. Kagome blushed, and stopped giggling. Then Inuyasha beamed at her, Kagome beamed back. Then everyone erupted into laughter. It was truly a happy moment. That was the first time that the three had heard Kagome. That was the first time that Kagome felt like she belonged since eight years ago.

 **Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"So Kagome, did you have fun?" Kagome and Sango were driving home from Inuyasha's place. Kagome nodded her head, a big smile on her face. "Oh, we're here." The car pulled up into a huge winding driveway to a huge house. Ok, not a house, a mansion. While the mansion wasn't as nice as Inuyasha's it was still 5 times better than Kagome's measly house. Kagome was in awe. Sango pulled into the garage where there were 8 expensive cars. "Ok, come on, I want you to meet my father." Sango opened the door for Kagome, then shouted, "HEY DAD I'm HOME WITH A FRIEND!" "Welcome home Sango, and who is this?" A man who looked much like Sango (except for you know, he's a man) appeared. "Father, this is Kagome Higurashi, she's a classmate and best friend." Mr. Tajiya started a bit at hearing Kagome's last name but quickly recovered himself. "Nice to meet you Kagome, come in and make yourself home." "Father, may I speak with you for a second?" "Sure Sango, come into my study. Kagome can you go see what Sango's brother Kohaku is doing?" Kagome nodded her head. With that, Kagome went to look for Kohaku while Sango and her father went to his study.

When Mr. Tajiya closed the door, "So Sango, what is it that you want to talk about?" "Well, I was wondering, do you know anything about Kagome's father?" Her father's face darkened. "Yes, but why do you want to know?" "Well, it seems like her father is quite different from most fathers." "Well, he is." Sango looked at her father. "What do you mean?" "Mr. Higurashi used to co-own the same firm as Inuyasha's father, Miroku's father, and I own. "But how come I've never met him before?" Mr. Tajiya's eyes looked tired, as though recalling Mr. Higurashi was painful. "You have Sango, when you were very young, so you probably wouldn't remember him." "Oh, but why isn't he apart of the firm now?" "He quit." That clearly was the end of the conversation. Sango knew not to press him further, the look on her father's face was depressed. "Sango, you should go find Kagome and Kohaku." "Yes father." With that she walked out of the room."

"Hey Kagome, Kohaku! Where are you?" Sango called out. She went in to Kohaku's bedroom to find the two playing Mario. Kagome and Kohaku were neck-and-neck. "Hey you two. So who's winning?" Neither of them answered, or probably even heard, they were too absorbed in their game. Sango smiled, 'well while I'm waiting, might as well take a shower.'

 _ **About an hour later when Kohaku and Kagome were done with their game and Sango, her shower**_

Kagome was given a beautiful bed, with green background and pink cherry blossoms. Her pillow was in a light green case. Dark green drapes were draped in a criss-cross above the bed. Sango had a similar bed except light pink background with roses; she had a pink pillow case and dark pink drapes.

The girls were both sitting on Kagome's bed. "So Kagome, what do you think about Inuyasha?" Sango asked, smirking. Kagome was blushing hard, like peppermint pink hard. "You don't need to tell me, I can see it all over your face." This made Kagome turn licorice red. "So what are you going to do about it?" Kagome looked up, confused. "Well, what are you going to do to make Inuyasha like you back." Kagome's eyes and entire expression turned depressed. She shook her head as if to say, 'no, he could never like me anyways.' "Don't be like that Kagome, I bet Inuyasha has already fallen for you." With that Sango got up and went to her bed. 'Don't worry Kagome, I bet he loves already, he just doesn't know how to put it. He's never actually felt love before. Although he's flirted with girls tons of times before, he's never actually felt what it feels to like someone. It'll be hard for him to express his feelings.' With that Sango fell asleep.

 **Sorry about the long wait you guys. Hope you liked it you guys. Please review. Also if you have any ideas for this story,** _ **Toxic Fame,**_ **or** _ **The Four Shadows**_ **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Kagome! Get up! It's time for you to get out of the house!" Mr. Higurashi yelled up the stairs. He listened. He couldn't find hear any movement. He went up the stairs into Kagome's room. It was empty. "That girl! How dare she!"

 _ **10:00 at night**_

Kagome opened the door to find her father towering over her. Once she closed the door behind her, "How dare you!" He slapped her across the cheek, causing her to fall to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" He picked Kagome up by the neck and threw her across the room. "You never came home last night you little piece of crap!" Then a hideous little smile appeared on his face. He drew out a dagger and slashed her cheek with it. He liked it. He loved to see the blood oozing out of the thin long line across her cheek. He loved to see the fear across Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. Then he went out of the room. "Yes, this will do." He grabbed her by the hair, and placed a collar around her neck. "If you defy me again, you will get the biggest shock of your life." Laughing, he left the room, leaving poor Kagome with tears in her eyes. 'Do I really deserve this?' she thought.

 **Like it? I know it's short, but I think that this is a good spot to stop. Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Trash get up! You have to go to school!" Kagome rolled out of bed, a slight groan escaping her lips. "Now!" Kagome got up and rushed to get ready. She put on black pants and a pretty green shirt. When she looked into the mirror, she was at first shocked. Then she remembered the night before. She ran a finger along the cut, and lightly touched the collar. 'I can't let them see this.' She quickly shoved a hoodie into her bag.

 _ **About 20 minutes later**_

As soon as she was far enough away from her house, she pulled her hoodie on. She put her hoodie up, and let her hair fall over her shoulders, successfully covering the collar and cut. She then walked to school, trying not to make eye-contact with anybody. 'Am I really a bad child? Maybe father just forgot about me coming home and he was worried about me? Yeah, he just wanted to make sure that I didn't do it again, to keep me safe.' But something was tugging at her heart.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled, waving her hand in the air. What she saw made her confused. Kagome just walked on by, not saying a thing. "What do you think that was about?" she asked the two boys. "Keh, just leave her alone." Inuyasha said disdainfully. "You know that is quite odd, but don't worry my dear Sango, Kagome probably has a good reason." "Do you have to stroke my _butt_ while you say that!" Miroku looked sheepishly, "My hand is cursed?" he tried. She punched his head, "It's your personality that's cursed." Inuyasha said as he and Sango walked into the building, leaving a knocked out Miroku lying on the pavement.

 _ **Gym Class**_

"Ok class, today you are going to learn how to utilize your demon, miko, monk, or demon slayerm or swordsman abilities." Ms. Kaede told the class. Sango squealed, Miroku threw his fist in the air, even Inuyasha had a tiny smile. The only person who frowned was Kagome. "So, you all probably want a demonstration?" Kaede asked. She picked up her bow and arrow, and shot it. The arrow slightly glowed red energy, but when it hit the target it erupted into a huge glowing flame of red energy. The class applauded **(notice how I didn't say** _ **whole**_ **class)**. "So, how about we start with swordsman?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha walked over to his duffel bag and brought out a katana in a red shieth, old and rusty not in the least looking dangerous. He walked over to a dummy, and unshiethed his sword. Immedietly it turned into a huge sword, it turned into the shape of a fang, no longer looking old and rusty. All the girls squealed. He then swung his sword down, "Wind Scar!" he shouted. The dummy didn't stand a chance, it completely destroyed it. All the girls squealed again. "Nice job Inuyasha." "Keh." Was his reply, he placed his sword on top of his shoulder as though it weighed nothing. Next were the demon slayers. Sango walked up with her giant boomerang, she threw it effortlessly, taking out about ten dummy's. Then the monks. Miroku took out his hand, "Wind Tunnel!" he shouted. He sucked up most of the dummy's into his hand.

Finally were the mikos. Kagome's hands got a little sweaty. "Kagome, would you mind coming up here?" Kaede asked, but you could tell that this wasn't a question. Kagome silently walked up, and walked past Inuyasha, not even looking at her. He smelled something, it was faint, but his dog-demon nose picked it up. She kept on walking. She picked up the bow and arrow, staring at it for a little while. Did she dare? She longed to, but her father said no. 'If he doesn't know it can't hurt him right?' She let out a deep breath. She set the bow in place. Trying to slow her breathing. She let the arrow go, it burst into pink energy flames. And hit the bulls-eye. "Ha, whatever, I bet I could do better." It was Kikyo. Kagome faced her, the only thing Kikyo could see though was a small smirk.

Kagome faced the targets again. She got an arrow in place, and as fast as lightning, shot the arrow, it went right through the first arrow, splitting it completely in half. She then started walking, releasing arrows, one after another, hitting all the bulls-eyes exactly in the middle. Even Kikyo was shocked, 'who knew that she could do that?' Then, Kagome, almost as if remembering people were watching, gave Kaede the bow and arrow and went to the back of the class. Everyone except the three then forgot about Kagome.

 _ **Lunch**_

Inuyasha, upon seeing Kagome started to walk t her. She saw this and started to run away. He chased her through the halls until he finally caught her up on the roof. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn around. She looked to the ground, trying to keep her face out of sight. "Kagome, what happened?" he asked. She shrugged. "Don't do that Kagome! You smell of blood, so what happened!" Then he saw tears trail along her face. He reached up one hand and cupped her cheek **(the cheek without the cut)** then, suddenly, with the other, he flipped her hood off. She tilted her head down, but not fast enough that he didn't see her cut on her cheek. Then his eyes trailed down to see the collar. "Oh Kagome." He pulled the girl up against him. She embraced him back. It felt nice, to finally have someone show her that simple sign of love. She buried her face into his black shirt. It seemed like they stayed there for forever. Then the bell rang.

 _ **Miroku and Inuyasha**_

"So Inyasha, where were you?" Inuyasha turned his golden eyes away. "None of your business." "Oh, but I'm your best friend, and you know the rules of best friends." Inuyasha mock stated the rule with Miroku. "You must always tell your best friends everything." "See Inuyasha, you do know the rule, now fess up." Inuyasha sighed, "Hey look at those hot girls over there!" he said. "Hot? Where?" Miroku looked around excitedly. He then ran over to some girls. Inuyasha following him. He got one of the girls next to the lockers. "Hey," he said, the girl blushed. "H-hi." Inuyasha leaned in close. He trailed a finger down her neck, making the girl shiver. "I was wondering if you could watch my friend for a while?" Still blushing, "Sure." Inuyasha pushed away from the lockers. "Thanks." He then walked away. Leaving Miroku to be distracted by the girls.

 _ **After School**_

"Hello Kagome," Mr. Higurashi was standing outside he then grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards the river near their house. "Say Kagome, I dropped something in that river. I was wondering if you could get it for me?" Kagome wanted to say no, she couldn't swim, but she knew that that was impossible. Her eyes pleaded with him. "What you dare say no?!" he took a remote and pressed a button. A huge shock hit her. She stumbled back, rubbing her neck. "So will you?" he was smiling again, as though he had not just shocked his daughter. Kagome nodded her head. She then put her foot in the river, immediately she fell in. The river was deeper than she thought. She instantly was swept away.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _She then put her foot in the river, immediately she fell in. The river was deeper than she thought. She instantly was swept away._ Kagome was desperately trying to keep her head above the water. Then the river emptied into a lake. She immediately went under water. She was so tired; she didn't even have strength to swim. She was sinking, she felt like she was falling into darkness. She was losing air, she couldn't hold out much longer. Then the air forced itself out. Having lost her only source of air, her vision started to go black. She then closed her eyes, letting herself sink. Everything went black.

"Oh Kagome, look what I have for you." Kagome found herself seeing herself as a young child. Her mother was there, showing her a gift. 'Yes, I remember this. This is before, Mama and Father split up. It's before everything turned sour.' The gift her mother showed her was a little stuffed bird, a beautiful nightingale. "This bird reminded me of you and your beautiful voice." Mother and daughter smiled at each other. Then a man stormed in. Kagome's mother went up to Mr. Higurashi, "James, what's wrong?" "SHUT UP!" Mr. Higurashi threw Mrs. Higurashi to the floor. "Why are you acting this way?" Mrs. Higurashi said desperately. "Go away! Get out!" With tears, Mrs. Higurashi dragged Kagome and her younger brother Souta out of the house. Everything faded to black.

Everything brightened up again. Kagome was now in court. She saw her young self quietly sitting next to her father her head down, looking at her hands in her lap. She remembered this. It was when her mother had tried to get Kagome to live with her full-time instead of half-time. "I rule that Kagome Higurashi shall live full-time with her father, James Higurashi." Her father smiled in triumph. Her mother and brother burst into tears. Then Mr. Higurashi dragged her younger self out of the court room.

Kagome found herself staring up into warm golden eyes that held worry. Her head was resting against a wet bare chest. She blushed. "Are you ok?" She nodded her head. "Here, let me take this off for you." She felt hands gently undo the collar around her neck.

Inuyasha was surprised to see red marks around her neck where the collar was. "Kagome what happened?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. At first she shook her head, "Kagome!" She sighed in defeat, "F-fine, I'll tell you." That was the first time that he had ever heard her voice, and to put it bluntly, she was gorgeous. After a few minutes Kagome was done with her story. Silent tears were trailing down Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, he held her tightly. "It's ok Kagome, I won't let him hurt you again." They stayed like that for a while.

 _ **At Court a month later**_

"James Higurashi, you are charged with extreme child abuse and attempted murder and are sentenced to a life time in prison. Ty Tajiya you are hereby the legal guardian of Kagome Higurashi." The judge commanded. All four friends jumped up, Sango and Kagome, now sisters, started jumping up and squealing together. Then Kagome turned around and hugged Inuyasha. When they stopped hugging, chocolate brown eyes met gold. They both closed their eyes, and kissed each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't worry it's not the end. Stay tuned! :)


End file.
